Weeping Veil
The Weeping Veil is a Chapter of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion led by the Dark Apostle Mor Jalchek. Its Heretic Astartes played a part in the failed Chaos assault on the Forge World of Agripinaa during the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41. The Weeping Veil next allied with the Death Guard warband called the Lords of Silence to conquer Sabatine, the Chapter planet of the White Consuls after the formation of the Great Rift. Warband History *'13th Black Crusade (ca. 999.M41)' - During the 13th Black Crusade, the Forge World of Agripinaa near the Cadian Gate came under assault by an enormous World Eaters army under the command of Kossolax the Foresworn, who sacrificed millions of its citizens over forty solar hours to summon a horde of Khornate daemons, including a Bloodthirster. Eventually, however, thanks to the efforts of four companies of the Blood Angels, the World Eaters and their daemonic allies were defeated and pushed off the devastated world. After Cadia fell to Abaddon the Despoiler, the Chaos forces launched another assault on Agripinaa, of which the Weeping Veil were one small part aboard their flagship and base of operations the ''Styx''-class Heavy Cruiser Ayamandar. Daemon Engines led by many Warpsmiths invaded the Forge World, and diseases and maladies brought by the forces of Nurgle ravaged its surface, after the world was infected by Space Hulks that emerged from the Eye of Terror. Hordes of shambling Plague Zombies crawled from the vents and cog clusters of its forge cities. Later, the battle was joined by the fleets of the World Eaters, Night Lords, the Black Legion, the Thousand Sons and the Death Guard Traitor Legions under the command of the World Eaters Chaos Lord Kossolax once more. The Astra Militarum troops of the Cadian Diaspora -- those who had survived the fall of that world or had been elsewhere at the time of its destruction -- proved decisive in the world's defence, and the forces of Chaos once again were repulsed. *'Fall of Sabatine (Unknown Date.M42)' - After the Great Rift opened, the Chaos Gods charged the Weeping Veil's Dark Apostle Mor Jalchek with the conquest of Sabatine, the homeworld of the White Consuls Space Marines. The Ayamandar and the Weeping Veil then left Agripinaa and the battles of the Cadian Gate behind to carry out the Ruinous Powers' latest sacred task. However, with the onset of the Noctis Aeterna, the Weeping Veil proved unable to determine Sabatine's exact location in the Warp, no matter what instruments of technology or sorcery they employed. Their difficulties ended when they were approached aboard the Ayamandar by the Death Guard ''Repulsive''-class Grand Cruiser Solace and the warband that commanded it which was known as the Lords of Silence. The Lords of Silence also desired to conquer Sabatine and their Chaos Lord Vorx explained that he knew its location and promised to lead the Weeping Veil to the White Consuls world if the Word Bearers Chapter agreed to join with them in carrying out the planetary assault. After some consideration, Jalchek agreed to Vorx's proposal, but also secretly planned to betray the servants of Nurgle and allow the Word Bearers' daemonic allies to claim the world for their own once it was conquered. With their combined forces, the Weeping Veil and the Lords of Silence easily overwhelmed the skeleton garrison force the White Consuls had left behind to defend Sabatine and the forces of Chaos claimed the planet for their own. But when the Weeping Veil moved to betray their allies by sacrificing much of Sabatine's captured population to summon three Greater Daemons and their daemonic legions to the captured world and remove the Nurglites, the Lords of Silence struck first. Vorx had been prepared for the Weeping Veil's betrayal from the start and he had ordered his warband to poison Sabatine's mortal population with a pathogen prepared by his Biologus Putrifier Slert during the invasion. Before the Word Bearers could initiate their sacrificial ritual, all the people of Sabatine were transformed into Plague Zombies and Poxwalkers who quickly joined with the Lords of Silence to overwhelm the Weeping Veil. Jalchek was forced to lead his Chapter in a retreat from the world back to the Ayamandar which successfully fled into the Warp. Sabatine was soon transformed into a Daemon World dedicated to the Plague God and became a remarkable facsimile of the Death Guard's Plague Planet within the Eye of Terror. Notable Members of the Weeping Veil *Dark Apostle Mor Jalchek - Mor Jalchek was the Chaos Lord and Word Bearers Dark Apostle who commanded the Weeping Veil Chapter and commanded its base of operations, the Chaos Heavy Cruiser Ayamandar. Warband Fleet *''Ayamandar'' (''Styx''-class Heavy Cruiser) - This Heavy Cruiser served the Weeping Veil well as its mobile base of operations when they were away from the Word Bearers homeworld of Sicarus in the Eye of Terror. Warband Appearance Warband Colours The Weeping Veil's Power Armour, like all Word Bearers, was painted the colour of spilt blood, a colour often called "Traitor's Red" or "Betrayer's Red," sometimes worn with black or silver trim. Heretical prayers are inscribed directly into the surface of the battle-plate. Warband Badge The Weeping Veil Chapter's badge was the same as that of theWord Bearers Legion of which they were a part, the Latros Sacrum. It was a stylised representation of a roaring, horned daemon's head wreathed in flames which represented all that the XVII Legion stood for, all that they believed in so deeply and all that they were willing to kill for. Sources *''The Lords of Silence'' (Novel) by Chris Wraight, Chs. 10-12, 21-22 Category:W Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Word Bearers